


Please, not a weird gift

by CyrilLeonhearts



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilLeonhearts/pseuds/CyrilLeonhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, so Nanase gives Misane a gift at a gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, not a weird gift

                It took a lot of convincing on Misane’s part to have Nanase over for Christmas, a lot of arguing from her dad, and then finally a compromise. He could come over for a little bit and exchange a gift or two and then he would leave. It was mostly an act from her father, Misane knew once Nanase was here her dad would relent a little and let him stay longer.

“Here you go Misane!” Nanase handed her the wrapped present. With a small ‘thanks’, she looked down at it. It wasn’t too small and it was wrapped carefully, a small blue ribbon tied up into a bow. _How much time did he spend on this,_ Misane shot a look to the older man. He was grinning ear to ear, eager for her to open it.

                _It could be anything._ Misane remembered when she went to the past. To become everyone’s friends Nanase had given the _weirdest_ gifts. From candy to obscure magazines to panties… _If it’s panties he’s dead._ Misane shot a warning glance to Nanase who just continued to grin. She looked to her dad who in turn was staring at the present. Nanase knew he would be here, he wouldn’t give that weird of a present.

                “Aren’t you going to open it Misane.” Her dad asked from the other couch. He eyed the gift with slight worry. He had a right to be, it was Nanase that this was from.

                “Yes.” Misane lightly tugged at the blue ribbon. It didn’t budge. With a frown, Misane tugged harder. Again, it didn’t budge.

                “I used a lot of tape, so it might be hard to open.” Nanase gave a small laugh. The bell on his hat dinged softly. Misane gave a small sigh, then returned to trying to open the gift. “Do you need help?” Nanase offered his hand.

                “No, I will open it.” Misane began to untie the ribbon. This needed finesse, not force. It wasn’t as much of a struggle as then. Her dad let out a chuckle as Misane finally got the ribbon off. She gently placed the ribbon to her side, then pulled at the tape. It was everywhere. _There might be more tape than actual wrapping paper,_ Misane mused as she pulled at the paper. It came off considerably easier than the ribbon.

                Inside was a brown box. She opened that next to reveal… another brown box.

                “Nanase...” Misane pulled the second box out. She shot a look to the older man who beamed.

                “Open the box Misane!” His pink eyes were glowing. He fidgeted on the seat next to her. His usual suit was replaced with something more Christmas like, a santa like suit including the hat. Misane let out a sigh and opened the next box as well.

                “Oh.” She pulled the actual gift out. It was a new Bitphone. They were shaped like cat ears, blue on the inside with a black border on the outside. “Thank you Nanase,” She gave him a warm smile. Her cheeks felt warm, did he really remember? About a month ago she complained about her Bitphone being old, but it wasn’t like she was begging for new ones.

                “You said your old ones weren’t working as well, so I thought you’d like some new ones!” Nanase grinned brightly. “And you like cats, so cat ears!” It was true, she did like cats, and the new Bitphone was _cute._

                “I’ll calibrate it later.” Misane gently placed the Bitphone back in its package. It was from a company she’s never seen, most likely meaning Nanase had a hand in making them. The thought makes her cheeks grow hotter. “Thank you Nanase.” She thanks the older man a second time.

                “No problem Misane, Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour. Sorry lol. Merry Christmas


End file.
